From the beginning of time, mankind has relied on various sources of energy to survive. These sources have included wood, coal, oil, wind power, water power, and nuclear energy to just name a few. As each form of energy was discovered, mankind has continued on in the quest for the next, better, form of energy. One (1) recent form of power that is gaining in popularity is that of solar power. It is becoming a very common sight to see photovoltaic modules on roofs of homes, businesses as well as on parking lot structures and open areas of land. However, when such panels become covered with snow, ice, and frost, their power output approaches zero (0) even in direct sunlight. The physical task of removing such obstruction is time consuming, and perhaps even dangerous depending on the panel's physical location. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which snow, ice, frost, and other obstructions can be kept off of photovoltaic modules. The development of the present invention fulfills this need.